The present invention relates to holsters and more particularly to a holster for a policeman's side handle baton which orients the baton to permit rapid, one hand withdrawal and to a method of making a baton holder.
Over recent years, the side handle baton has been widely adopted by law enforcement bodies. Typically, such batons have bodies of about 24 inches in length with a side handle about six inches in length extending at right angles to the body portion, producing a straight handle of about 6-8 inches in length.
A number of designs of holsters for the side handle baton are known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 4,662,552 to Uychara teaches a cylindrical sleeve pivotally attached to a belt and having a notch to accept the side handle. A friction pivot permits changing the angle of the sleeve with respect to the belt to accommodate various activities of the user. Bingham, U.S. Pat. No. 4,355,804 and No. 4,424,923, disclose a baton carrying ring attached to a belt. The baton has a hook and trigger device recessed into the body. U.S. Pat. No. 4,694,981 to Miller, Jr. shows a ring for attachment to a belt and having an upward projecting post and allen wrench to prevent a side handle baton from rotating when the baton is inserted into the ring.
An important aspect of the means of carrying a side handle baton is the ability of the user to quickly remove the baton with one hand and to return the baton to the carrying mode quickly. Prior art holsters often require the use of both hands to either remove or insert the baton. Ring type holders require the long baton to be drawn out essentially vertically in an awkward motion. Several of the above referenced prior art patents require operation of catches or the like when drawing or replacing a baton.
There is therefore a need for a side handle baton holster which will maintain the baton at an angle which permits withdrawal in a position for immediate use with one hand, and which permits a quick return of the baton to the stowed condition.